As is generally well known, pets are in great danger when they are left alone without a way to exit the house in the event of an emergency, such as a house fire or exposure to high levels of carbon monoxide. Without a safe means of existing the home during such event, the animal can be severely injured or die.
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention efforts have been made to alleviate dangers posed to the pet left along within a secured dwelling during an emergency.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,331 issued to Cleri, Jr. discloses an escape device for pets including a passageway opening from the inside of the enclosure to the outside thereof. The passageway is normally closed by a primary door and an apparatus is provided for opening such door at the onset of a smoke emitting emergency, such as a fire, such that the door is open for safe egress for the pet or pets. In addition, a pre-recorded message preferably in the owner's voice directing and/or commanding the pet or pets to the open passageway is provided. However, the Cleri's invention is limited to the pets situated in close proximity to the primary door as the message is played while the fire alarm is continuously on.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,739 issued to Small, U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,516 issued to Bonge, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,092 issued to Dunne et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,147 issued to Solowiej disclose various types of powered pet doors and system enabling passage of the pet through the opening covered by the pet door when predetermined conditions are met.
However, it has been found that there is a need for an improved control apparatus enabling egress of the pet during an emergency event.
It has been further found desirable to annunciate location of the pet in respect to the interior or exterior of the dwelling equipped with a power driven or lockable pet door.
It has been additionally found desirable to remotely control power driven or lockable pet door so as to enhance safety of the pet owner attempting to enter the dwelling containing pet therewithin.